You Are the Music in Me
by down-by-the-sea14
Summary: Follow the Wildcats through Senior Year! Summary stinks but I think the story is better. Pairings: TxG, CxT, SxZ, RxK, ect.
1. Chapter 1 1,2, 3, 4 and I Gotta Feeling

_**You Are the Music in Me**_

_Authors' Note__: This started out as a one-shot based on the song 1, 2, 3, 4 by: The Plain White T's. If you haven't heard it, listen to it please, it's amazing, one of my favorites. Anyway, here it is. I think I'm going to make each chapter based on a song if I continue._

_**Chapter: 1**_

_**1, 2, 3, 4 By: The Plain White T's and I Gotta Feeling By: The Black Eyed Peas**_

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4,_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_

_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Barley getting mad, I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy, as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

"I love this song!" Gabriella shouted and started singing along while sticking her head out the window and petting her Boston Lab mix puppy named Stella. Their other two dogs, two labs named Frank and Marie (from Everybody Loves Raymond) sat in the back of Troy's rusty blue pick up truck.

_There's only one thing to do_

_Three words for you_

_I love you_

_There's only one way to say _

_Those three words and that's what I'll do_

_I love you_

_Give me more lovin' form the very start_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_Tell me things you never even tell you closest friends_

"I know, Brie, we all know." Troy said chuckling.

"Well, I'm sorry that I have amazing taste in music and a lot of favorite songs and I have the need to vocalize it." Gabriella replied fake pouting.

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Best that I've had,_

_I'm so glad that I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy_

_It's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you

_I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, _

_I love you  
I love you_

You make it easy

_It's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do,

_I love you  
I love you_

1, 2, 3, 4  
I love you  
I love you

"Can I change the station now?" Troy asked, opening his ocean blue eyes wide, because he knew it made her go week in the knees.

"Fine." She said playing along with Troy by shifting in her seat so East High Wildcats tank rode up and parts of her flat and tanned stomach was exposed and turning around in her seat so her legs were in Troy's line of sight and her thigh was brushing his arm just so she could grab a Coke from the cooler in the back.

"Stop staring at my butt and keep your eyes on the road! You're gonna miss the lake!" Gabriella exclaimed while searching for her drink.

"Sorry my girlfriend has a nice butt!" Troy said knowing that comment would drive her crazy.

"I love this song too!" She said when I Gotta Feeling by: The Black Eyed Peas came on.

"C'mon, you know that deep down inside, you love this song. Just say it." Gabriella urged.

"I don't like this song." Troy said, struggling to keep a straight face. He really did like this song.

"Say it or when we get to the lake I'll tell Chad about the time you were playing dolls with Abby and you were painting her nails and doing her hair." Abby was Christopher Bolton, Troy's 28 year old brother, 6 year old daughter. Troy and Gabriella were babysitting Abby when Gabriella walked in on Troy and Abby.

"Anything but that, please!" Troy groaned, the guys would never let him live it down.

"Or I could show him since I brought the video camera." Gabriella said, pretending to be thinking out loud.

"If you do than I won't give you the surprise." Troy teased.

The reason all the Wildcats were going to the lake was because Troy was going to propose to Gabriella and he had everything planned out. He had Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Annabelle, his older sister take Gabriella shopping and "accidentally" walk into a jewelry store and pick out their favorite rings. Gabriella found the one she liked so Sharpay took a picture of it without her knowing and sent it to Troy, who a few days later picked up the ring. It was all set.

"But I wanna know!" Gabriella whined, she like knowing everything, who, what, when, where and how. If he wasn't going to tell her she was going to get it out of him.

"Fine." Gabriella huffed, stretching and arching her back in a way she knew would drive Troy crazy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Troy biting his lip.

"Are we there yet?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"No." Troy answered.

"What about know?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Jeez, you're worse than Abby." Troy said as he turned on to the dirt road leading to the lake.

Troy turned on the radio which had been turned off sometime during their conversation.

"Shut it off! Shut it off! Shut it off! Please! I'll do anything! Please!" Gabriella shrieked when Jesse McCartney's voice filled Troy's car. She wasn't a big fan of his music.

Laughing Troy turned the volume up and started singing along while Gabriella continued her screaming. Gabriella was still carrying on as he parked the car by the lake. Gabriella stopped screaming when he parked the car and his lips crashed onto hers. She instantly responded and both felt the familiar sensation of fireworks coursing through their veins. They were interrupted when Chad, Sharpay and Christopher ran over and started banging on the windows.

"Come on Troy! You slept with her last night and you've seen her all day yesterday and you'll be with her to day and tomorrow and forever! We haven't seen you since yesterday." Chad and Chris yelled.

"You idiots! You don't know he slept with her!" Sharpay yelled whacking them upside the head.

"Look at him!" Chad exclaimed "He has the hair and she's wearing her Laker's cap! She only wears it to hide her bed hair! Otherwise she wears her Boston Red Socks cap!"

"That is true." Sharpay said.

By now, Gabriella and Troy were hysterically laughing because they were always like this. Frank, Marie and Stella were going nuts because they loved people. Troy got the food as Gabriella got the drinks and their dogs. As Troy opened the flatbed, Gabriella opened the car door, the dogs bolted for their friends.

"Frank, Marie and Stella, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Gabriella yelled pointing to the ground at her feet. Immediately they came running back. "Sit!" she commanded. Again, they followed her directions. She turned around to get the cooler from the truck and they haven't moved a muscle. Troy was dumbfounded, the dogs never listened to him, how did Gabriella do it? Everyone was laughing because Gabriella was the type of girl who cried when she saw road kill.

"Okay, guys you're free." And with that they greeted all of the Wildcats.

"Frank! Chill!" Gabriella said. He was currently trying to climb up a tree to get a squirrel that had just ran up that tree. And with that he came trotting over, walking circle around Gabriella. Troy decided to try it when he saw Stella trying to eat the chocolate covered watermelon Sharpay brought.

"Stella! Get over here!" Troy yelled. Gabriella started cracking up when Stella just looked up and went back to what she was doing.

"Dude, your dogs won't listen to you, Stella is like only 3 months old yet Gabs has her fully trained. Aren't you supposed to be the alpha dog?" Chad asked, laughing.

"Shut up, Chad!" Troy said.

"Chad is right, you can't even get Abby to listen to you when she makes you attend her tea party and paint her nails and do her hair and you try to say no and go watch the latest Red Socks game hoping they'll lose." Gabriella said smirking. "Stella, stop licking the watermelon." Immediately Stella stopped and found one of her toys to play with.

"Yeah, Uncle Troy, Aunt Gabby is right." Abby said, playing with Marie. Abby started calling Gabriella her aunt because Troy made the mistake of telling her he and Gabriella was going to get married.

"Abby, Uncle Troy and I aren't married so I am not you're aunt." Gabriella explained.

"Well, you're going to get married." Abby replied.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Will you please just tell me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not allowed."

"Why?"

"Because people said so."

"Who?"

"I can't say who."

"Why?

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Fine, be that way."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Great."

"Awsome." They replied at the same time.

"Gabs are you kidding me? Are you really going to duke it out with a six year old, who is stubborn like everyone else in her family?" Chris said.

"Yes." Gabriella said, folding her arms.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Awesome."

"Humph." Obviously 28 year olds overruled 17 year olds.

"You know how to do Abby's hair and paint her nails?" Chad asked Troy, in bewilderment.

"Yup, and I have the video right here." Gabriella said whipping out the video camera.

Just then, the rest of the gang decided to come over and watch the video.

During the video, everyone was hysterical. Chad and Chris had fallen over from laughing so hard and Taylor and Sharpay were really trying to cover up their laughter.

"Okay, guys lets eat. I'm starving. Zeke, is the food ready?" Sharpay asked taking a seat.

"Yup." He answered.

"Uncle Zeke, what's on the menu for lunch today?" Asked Abby, squirming in her seat with delight.

"Well, we have Mac'n'Cheese, chicken nuggets, waffle fries and salad. And a special surprise too." Zeke said.

"How come it's all favorites? And what's the surprise, Zeke?" Gabriella asked eyeing the mac'n'cheese.


	2. Chapter 2: Part One

_**You Are the Music in Me**_

_Authors Note: I know, I know I'm really sorry! I've had this in my head for a while but I couldn't finish it. But my best friend (she's like my sister) told me it was awesome. You'll know who we are 'cause we'll be the ones causing trouble in the nursing homes. I got that from and iPhone wallpaper. Anyway, here is the next chapter._

_WAIT. I FORGOT. IF YOU REVIEW (WHICH YOU WILL 'CAUSE I AM WATCHING YOU, JUST KIDDING :) (; )CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE SONG, I MIGHT USE IT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER. PLEASE, WITH A CHERRY ON TOP? _

_Ok, here is the chapter._

_Really, I mean it._

_I'm not joking._

_Do you like tacos? ( I know, really random, I just had Chinese food.)_

**

* * *

**

Learni

**ng to Fall By: Boys Like Girls**

**Five Minutes to Midnight By: Boys Like Girls**

**Summer Nights By: Rascal Flatts**

**Part I (One)**

_(A/N: Want to know a secret? I like Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana. Shhhh. Don't tell anyone, please. With a cherry on top? :) ((I am very giggly today. Hehehe.))_

"Uhm, I can't tell you." Zeke said, stealing a nervous glance at Troy.

"Why not?" Gabriella said looking at Troy too. She had a feeling this had something to do with him.

"Because I can't."

"Why… Never mind, I won't ask. Since you guys obviously are keeping something from me, And where are the Oreos and applesause?" Gabriella said looking at Troy with big puppy eyes.(A/N: Oreos and applesause is not gross. Try it, it's delish!)

"They're with the watermelon." Zeke said.

Troy started stuffing Mac' n 'Cheese as soon as he saw Gabriella looking at him.

"Come on, Troy, just tell me. I won't get upset, I promise." Gabriella was starting to get worried. Was he going to dump her? No, no, he was to nice to do it in front of their friends and siblings. She started playing nervously with her hair that was loose under her Lakers cap as all of these "what-ifs" flooded her mind.

"Relax, Aunt Gabbi," Christina Bolton, Troy's 12 year old sister said, "If he hurts you, Chad, Sharpay, Christina and I will kick his donkey." Abby finished.

Troy gulped at this statement, knowing them, they would.

"Yeah, we'll make sure his miserable." Chad and Sharpay said. They were the most feared people at East High. When you messed with their friends or family, you where going to want to move to Alaska. (A/N: Does that make sense?)

"Brie, I'm not breaking up with you. I just have a question for you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Troy said shakily. It didn't help that Taylor and Christopher were in the back recording the whole thing. "Since I met you on New Year's Eve 2 years ago at Sky Mountain," Troy said pausing. Abby was supposed to play Five Minutes to Midnight by Boys Like Girls when he said that. It was one of Gabriella's favorite songs. (A/N: Hint Hint, look at the title. It is one of mine and Oddball's favorite songs. We 3 Boys Like Girls!)

"Press play Abby," Sharpay said softly.

"Ok."

And Five Minutes to Midnight began playing softly through the speakers.

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spark I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go

"I was attracted to you. And when we met again at East High I knew it was fate. Man, I am watching too much , Chad, I can't watch TV with you anymore. Anyway, I knew it wasn't teenage puppy love, it's the real thing. Because of you, I smile when I wakeup, I sing in the shower, I – " 

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

"He does and he stinks. He was singing "He Could Be the One" this morning, but instead of saying "he" he said "she". Christina cut in.

We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin

_  
_"I wasn't singing that." Troy said turning red. "But most importantly, I see you in my future. I love you Gabriella Adrianna Montez and I was wondering if you would marry me?" Troy finished getting down on one knee.

_  
You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

"Of course I'll marry you!" Gabriella said tears of joy flowing down her face. Troy jumped up and pressed the sweetest kiss to her lips.

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

That kiss turn into another, then another and another.

_  
And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?  
Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still  
_

"Ugh, guys stop! This is supposed to be G rated there are little kids in the audience!" Sharpay yelled.

_  
Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive  
_

"Yeah, and Uncle Troy, you have to put the ring on her finger." Abby said, bringing out the ring.

_  
Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

"Isn't that the same ring I saw at the jewelry store?" Gabriella asked. Annabelle had showed it to her and she loved it. It was a simple silver band and on the inside was inscribed "Dec. 31, 2007".

"Yeah Shar sent me a picture." Troy said. " I asked them to take you there."

"Thanks guys. Wait, did everyone know?"

"Yeah."

"Even Abby?"

"Yeah, she gave me the Spanish Inquistion." (A/N: I have no clue where I got that from.)

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_A/N: To be continued, I'm in trouble, hehehe. I swear it wasn't me it was him!!! :) Can't you see the lopsided, dim, dirty and scratched halo around my head? :) (It's hard to write sarcasm about yourself on the computer.)_


End file.
